Sette Fiamme Mondiale
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Original de Oozora no Hono: En un mundo virtual, los jugadores deben conquistar 100 mundos paralelos para convertirse en "jefe". Tsuna es un jugador tipo Cielo y maestro en todas las armas. Su meta es convertirse en "jefe" de los mundos y hacerse con el título de "Decimo", el décimo jugador en lograrlo. Pero en el mundo real, no es otro que "Dame-Tsuna", para muchos, un perdedor.
1. Prólogo

**Título original: "Sette Fiamme Mondiale"**

**Autor: Oozora no Hono**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a Oozora no Hono. Como de costumbre, en mi perfil podréis encontrar enlaces a la historia original y al perfil del autor.

* * *

_(Publicado por primera vez el 27 de septiembre de 2012)_

* * *

Sette Fiamme Mondiale

**Declaración de derechos: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece.**

* * *

Prólogo

En el mundo de las _Sette Fiamme Mondiale_, miles de jugadores en todo el mundo acceden a un juego de realidad virtual con una única meta –conquistar los 100 mundos paralelos y conseguir el título de jefe. Hasta este momento sólo 9 equipos han conseguido portar tan poderosa consideración. Ahora, ha aparecido una nueva generación con nuevos jugadores tratando de hacerse con el título de "_Decimo_".

Cada mundo tiene diferentes monstruos contra los que pelear y a quienes derrotar; consiguiendo así subir en las clasificaciones.

Cada mundo tendrá un jefe secreto que tendrás que encontrar por ti mismo. Sólo aquellos que derroten al jefe podrán pasar al próximo mundo paralelo. Aquellos que fallen deberán comenzar de nuevo en la Ciudad del Inicio del mundo correspondiente.

Conforme avances en tu viaje entre los mundos, podrás desbloquear armas y objetos nuevos. Cuanto más lejos llegues, más poderoso serás.

Puedes batirte con otros jugadores en duelo para ganar experiencia y subir de nivel. El ganador recibirá una recompensa en metálico y un objeto raro. El perdedor acabará sin nada.

Hay 7 clases distintas. _Cielo_,_ Tempesta_, _Pioggia_, _Sole_, _Fulmine_, _Nuvola_ y _Nebbia_. Cada una tiene un color propio que distingue a los de su clase. Cuando comiences el juego, serás distribuido automáticamente en una de las clases en base a tu personalidad y características. Se permite formar equipos con jugadores de cada grupo. Se permite tener más de un jugador por categoría, pero es poco recomendable.

Los jugadores pueden elegir cualquier arma de su clase. _Tempesta_ se especializa en ataques a larga distancia. _Pioggia_ se especializa en ataques de espada a corta distancia. _Sole_ se especializa en ataques mano a mano. _Fulmine_ se especializa en defensa y ataques a larga distancia. _Nuvola_ se especializa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y _Nebbia_ se especializa en armas y, en casos especiales, son capaces de crear ilusiones. _Cielo_ es all-rounded, con especialidades que varían entre la corta y la larga distancia. Pueden dominar cualquier tipo de arma de su elección.

Un equipo bien equilibrado tendrá a todos estos jugadores, y normalmente se beneficiará de ello.

En caso de que los jugadores tengan dificultades formando un equipo, se pueden unir a una guild que normalmente acepta jugadores sin importar su clase. Aun así, cada guild es única y tiene sus propias consideraciones.

Colecciona objetos para vender, curar y cocinar. Descubre nuevas armas que puedan aumentar tu poder y tu defensa. Avanza por los distintos niveles de los 100 mundos paralelos y haz nuevos amigos a lo largo y ancho del juego. Por encima de todo, diviértete, después de todo ¡esto es_ Sette Fiamme Mondiale_!

* * *

Una figura envuelta en una capa negra avanzaba por una callejuela desierta, oscura a pesar del cálido sol que brillaba en lo alto. La figura se desplazaba con lentitud pero con un propósito, mirando a su alrededor con cautela cada pocos segundos. Finalmente, la callejuela llegó a su fin y una animada calle apareció ante este individuo.

Gente vestida de colores brillantes paseaba entre la calzada de cobblestone, vendedores ambulantes llamaban la atención de cualquiera que se detuviese a escuchar, los niños bailaban a su alrededor y una suave brisa movía a las cortinas sobre el continuo murmullo de voces que llenaba el ambiente hasta rebosar.

La persona se introdujo (sin dudarlo) entre la multitud, y desapareció entre las olas de gente moviéndose con la marea. Al fin se liberó de ellos y se detuvo frente a una oscura tienda con un cartel viejo y desportillado colgando de lo alto. Si observabas con atención, podrías haber adivinado un texto casi desvanecido en el que se leía: Armamento.

La figura vestida de negro atravesó la puerta y entró, arrancando una serie de tintineos de la campana oxidada que colgaba del techo.

Desde detrás del mostrador, un hombre de aspecto descuidado, con el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes levantó la vista de la tarea que tenía entre manos. Al ver la identidad del recién llegado, sonrió abiertamente.

-Bienvenido, Oozora, ¿espero que te vaya bien, como siempre?

-Por supuesto, Bonifacio, ¿qué esperabas?

El hombre rió una risa fuerte y rasposa. Al terminar, le observó de nuevo.

-Puedes quitarte esa capucha tuya, nadie va a verte mientras estés aquí.

La persona accedió quitándose la capucha para revelar pelo castaño claro y grandes ojos ovalados, dorados como el sol de verano. A pesar de que su ropa le confería un aspecto sospechoso, tenía una mirada bondadosa. Llevaba guantes negros con grandes cristales circulares de color azul y una X plateada atravesándoles. Las puntas de los dedos estaban cubiertas de metal, que brillaba a la contraluz. No parecía mayor de 14, y daba la impresión de ser débil, con un cuerpo pequeño y menudo. También parecía demasiado delgado para su edad, pero las apariencias engañan.

-En todo caso, pasemos a los negocios, ¿has venido para vender o para que te haga un arma nueva? –preguntó Bonifacio, su tono adquiriendo un matiz de seriedad.

-Ambos, de hecho –respondió el castaño, con voz amable y acogedora, similar a sus ojos-. Te venderé la Hoja del Diablo y la Guadaña Sangrienta –El castaño movió la mano en el aire y eligió unas cuantas opciones de la pantalla flotante. De repente, dos armas aparecieron en el aire y él las cogió con facilidad. A continuación las colocó sobre el mostrador.

El hombre las observó con avaricia- Te daré 20.000 guilders por la Hoja del Diablo y 24.000 por la Guadaña Sangrienta.

-Hecho.

Bonifacio depositó las monedas de oro en el mostrador y se apoderó de las armas, deslizando los dedos por cada hoja, devorando con los ojos cada centímetro de las mismas.

Tomando su dinero, el castaño carraspeó- Ejem.

Algo avergonzado, Bonifacio se separó de las grandes cuchillas- ¿Y el arma que querías que te hiciera?

Quitándose los guantes, el castaño se los pasó al otro hombre.

-Quiero que los modifiques usando estos Cristales de Llama. Asegúrate de que son resistentes al calor cuando hayas terminado. Este par es el noveno que gasto, y no quiero buscar más, son difíciles de encontrar –El chico depositó a su lado dos piedras preciosas de un rojo ardiente. Dentro del cristal, parecía que una llamita viviese en su interior, chispeando lentamente; fuera del tiempo.

Bonifacio se frotó las manos con aprensión- Lo haré, lo haré. Tus guantes estarán listos antes de que te des cuenta. Ven mañana por la mañana y los tendré para ti. Asegúrate de que nadie te sigue. Será un regalo de la casa, puesto que eres mi cliente número uno.

El castaño bufó- Creo que soy tu único cliente, Bonifacio –con ello, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, sin detenerse cuando el otro habló a sus espaldas.

-Hasta la próxima. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

N/A.: _**Sette Fiamme Mondiale**_** significa Siete Llamas Mundiales **_(Seven Flames Worldwide) _**(O debería pero no estoy completamente segura porque usé el traductor de Google).**

**Cielo- Cielo **_(Sky)_

**Tempesta- Tormenta **_(Storm)_

**Pioggia- Lluvia **_(Rain)_

**Sole- Sol **_(Sun)_

**Fulmine- Relámpago **_(Lightning)_

**Nuvola- Nube **_(Cloud)_

**Nebbia- Niebla **_(Mist)_

**Bonifacio es simplemente un jugador que decidió hacerse mercader. Su tienda es una empresa de intercambio ilegal en los bajos fondos a la que a Tsuna le gusta ir para encargarse de sus armas.**

**El nombre en clave de Tsuna o nombre de usuario es Oozora, que significa 'Cielo' en japonés.**

**Todos los jugadores tendrán un segundo nombre o nombre de usuario en el juego al igual que Tsuna es 'Oozora', pero serán referidos por sus nombres verdaderos en el mundo real.**

**El mundo de **_**Sette Fiamme Mondiale **_**consiste en 100 mundos paralelos que los jugadores deben conquistar. Cada mundo es diferente con su propio nombre, objetos y monstruos que sólo se pueden encontrar allí, aunque puede haber algunas bestias que se pueden encontrar a lo largo del mundo(s). Los paisajes cambiarán de un lugar a otro.**

**Si un jugador muere, puede o bien comenzar de nuevo en la **_**Città di Inizi**_** del mundo en cuestión (Ciudad del Inicio – **_Town of Beginnings_**) o bien dejar que un miembro de su equipo (si existe) le reviva con un objeto.**

**En el mundo de la realidad virtual, a Tsuna se le conoce como uno de los jugadores más fuertes, pero aun así nadie sabe su verdadera identidad o qué aspecto tiene ya que siempre se cubre con una capa negra.**

**En el mundo real, siempre le llaman 'Dame-Tsuna' puesto que nadie conoce su identidad como jugador (PERO nunca sabes qué puede pasar en el futuro).**

**En el mundo del juego, puedes escoger tu aspecto pero no puedes hacer cambios drásticos. Por ejemplo, el pelo de Tsuna es un castaño más claro y sus ojos son dorados al contrario que el pelo y ojos marrones que tienen en el mundo real.**

**En este capítulo/prólogo, Tsuna se encuentra en un nivel bajo (20 o algo así) pero todavía es fuerte ya que es un Cielo (que es algo muy raro de encontrar) y puede derrotar a la mayoría de sus enemigos usando una técnica especial que consiguió nada más empezar el juego (¿puede alguien averiguar cuál es?).**

**Las armas principales de Tsuna serán sus X-guantes (que dentro de poco tendrán poderes de llama como se entrevé en la historia. Tampoco son armas normales, porque están modificadas tanto en este capítulo como probablemente, en el futuro, por Reborn) pero también usa puñales escondidos en su capa que puede arrojar y espadas dobles (normalmente una, pero usa dos cuando está en un aprieto) que lleva a la espalda.**

**Y no os preocupéis, como siempre Tsuna no mata a otros jugadores como algunos harán en el futuro aunque sí mata a bestias salvajes y jefes de mundos paralelos.**

**¡Vale! Lo siento por la larga nota de autor pero teníais (o a lo mejor no) que conocer esta información porque puede ser esencial (lo más probable es que no) en los próximos capítulos. Más adelante puede que incluya una pequeña guía de referencia e índice de personajes para hacer las cosas algo más sencillas para vosotros los lectores porque probablemente habrá un montón de armas y objetos utilizados, además de los personajes y su aspecto porque no es exactamente el mismo que tienen en el mundo real. Ahora, puede que no sea la mejor actualizando porque tengo clases y montones de deberes (ahora mismo estoy vagueando) PERO lo haré lo mejor que pueda.**

* * *

**N/T.: **A día de hoy, _Sette Fiamme Mondiale_ tiene 18 capítulos publicados, y contando.


	2. Una Espada sin Filo

**Título original: "Sette Fiamme Mondiale"**

**Autor: Oozora no Hono**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Una Espada sin Filo

**Declaración de derechos: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece.**

* * *

En algún lugar lejano, sonó la sirena de una escuela.

Cerca de su origen, un castaño suspiró. Llegaba tarde una vez más.

Se había quedado despierto hasta tarde la noche anterior jugando a su juego favorito. Debido a eso, se le habían pegado las sábanas. Su _Kaa-san_ y _Tou-san_ no estaban en casa en ese momento, así que no tenía a nadie que le despertase. Estaban en algún lugar en medio de ningún sitio pasándoselo bien en una isla tropical. Y por supuesto no llevaron a su hijo Tsunayoshi. Nop. Ni siquiera se lo habían pensado dos veces.

El castaño suspiró de nuevo. Hibari (el prefecto de la escuela) estaría probablemente esperando en las puertas para morder a un cierto chico hasta la muerte. Y éste era nada menos que el propio Tsuna.

Para cuando llegó allí, Hibari ya estaba (por supuesto) empuñando sus tonfas de acero.

-_Ohayo, _Hibari-san –Tsuna fijó una media sonrisa reacia en la cara, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

-Herbívoro, llegas tarde a clase, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Tsuna dejó escapar un agudo "hiiee" y trató de huir como siempre pero todo fue en vano ya que Hibari le dio en la cabeza. Después, Hibari procedió a darle algunos moratones y cortes y le dejó en el patio de la escuela, aparentemente satisfecho.

Tsuna juraría que a Hibari le gustaba eso de "morderle hasta la muerte" cada mañana.

Tsuna dejó escapar su tercer suspiro del día. Por algún motivo, cuando estaba en el mundo virtual sus sentidos y habilidades se agudizaban- velocidad sorprendente, reflejos excepcionales, vista de lince- Pero ninguna de éstas parecía seguirle al mundo real. No tenía ningún sentido, ninguno en absoluto.

Se acercó a las puertas de la clase y las abrió, dolorido y derrotado, preparándose para los insultos que le llegarían en un instante, sin reparar en que otra persona se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, observándole.

3…

2…

1…

-Oye Dame-Tsuna, ¿has sido mordido por Hibari _otra vez_?

-Llegas tarde, Dame-Tsuna.

-Deberías irte de la escuela si siempre llegas tan tarde, nadie te echaría de menos. Sé que yo no lo haría.

Y más por el estilo.

-¡Sawada, ve a tu asiento y siéntate! –ladró el profesor, haciendo que el castaño se estremeciese por el tono de su voz.

Despacio, avanzó hasta el asiento justo al lado de la ventana, exactamente donde le gustaba. Aunque eso suponía que tuviera que esquivar piernas y bolitas de papel de camino puesto que estaba al extremo opuesto de la clase.

Oh cómo deseaba que el día llegase a su fin.

-Bien clase, ahora que todo el mundo está en su sitio, querría presentaros a un nuevo estudiante de intercambio. Gokudera-san, ¿quieres contarnos algo sobre ti?

La puerta se abrió una vez más y por ella apareció un adolescente de pelo plateado con penetrantes ojos color esmeralda. Tenía una mueca de enfado que parecía estar cincelada en su cara y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. En pocas palabras, parecía un delincuente.

Se oyeron unos cuantos "¡kyaas!" procedentes de varios puntos de la clase. Sin duda habría un club de fans para el día siguiente.

Algo le dijo a Tsuna que este personaje no era una amenaza pero decidió ignorar ese presentimiento y considerar al nuevo estudiante como "terrorífico".

-Tch. Soy Gokudera Hayato, de Italia."

-¿Algo más, Gokudera?

Pero parecía que ya no estaba escuchando. En su lugar, sus ojos se pasaron por toda la clase, como si estuviese analizando las habilidades de cada estudiante. Cuando hubo acabado, caminó sin interés hacia un sitio vacío que (correctamente) adivinó sería el suyo. Conforme arrastraba la silla por el suelo arrancó un chirrido agudo del suelo, causando varias quejas. Pero de nuevo, no hizo amago de disculparse mientras se recostaba en el respaldo, apoyaba los pies en la mesa y cerraba los ojos.

¿Podía el día ir peor?

* * *

De nuevo en la residencia de los Sawada, Tsuna tiró su mochila al suelo de la habitación. Salió corriendo a por algo de picar a la cocina y lo fue mordisqueando mientras volvía a su cuarto. Una vez allí, se tumbó en la cama y colocando un aparatito en su brazo cerró los ojos, esperando al sueño.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, se encontraba en un espacio negro con una única pantalla frente a él. En ella se podía leer: Acceder.

Golpeteó la pantalla y salió una nueva ventana con el texto: Usuario y Contraseña.

Suavemente, con practicada facilidad tecleó la palabra Oozora y el número 27 como usuario y contraseña.

Algo más tarde, fue transportado a un ciudad de aspecto amigable llamada _Città degli Inizi_ al igual que el resto de ciudades iniciales de los diferentes mundos. Ahora mismo estaba en un mundo llamado _Percorso di Luce_, el 17º mundo y también el lugar desde donde se había desconectado la noche anterior. En ese momento, era por la mañana. El tiempo tendía a variar de mundo a mundo, al igual que otros aspectos.

Recordando sus objetivos de la noche anterior, se dirigió sin dilación a la tienda de Bonifacio. Estudio cuidadosamente sus alrededores, recordando la advertencia de Bonifacio antes de mezclarse una vez más entre la multitud. Al poco se encontró delante de una tienda destartalada y se adentró en ella, subconscientemente tirando de la capucha para ocultar mejor su rostro.

Fue recibido por un cuarto vacío, sin el menor signo de vida. Pero sabía por experiencia que Bonifacio se encontraba en la trastienda, probablemente dándole los últimos arreglos a su arma.

Tsuna esperó junto al mostrador donde habían hablado la última vez, ojeando curioso hacia la esquina para ver si Bonifacio aparecía. Realmente quería ver sus nuevos guantes–le habían costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mundo 14- Invertire_

_Tsuna trepó como una ardilla por el árbol, saltando de rama en rama, el árbol balanceándose en el proceso. Una vez hubo alcanzado lo más alto, saltó aterrizando en un pájaro reminiscente a un halcón haciendo que éste virase bruscamente ante la inesperada carga._

_Tratando de no hacerle demasiado daño, Tsuna retorció con delicadeza sus alas para hacerle volar hacia la derecha y así poder seguirle la pista a un gran Drago macho. Esta era la décima vez que hacía algo tan absurdo pero bien merecía el tiempo y el esfuerzo. Deseó que el pájaro fuese más rápido y por alguna razón le obedeció. Poco a poco acortaron distancias con el Drago hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente como para que Tsuna pudiese saltar a su lomo._

_El halcón graznó indignado mientras él se lanzaba hacia el Drago. Desenfundando una de sus espadas, siguió los pasos específicos que necesitaba para conseguir el objeto raro que quería._

_En lugar de ensartar al Drago como haría un jugador normal, Tsuna usó su arma para grabar una gran X en el lomo. Entonces cogió uno de los objetos de su inventario. Era una botellita de un líquido negro sucio llamado _Sangue del Serpente_. Quitó el tapón y procedió a derramar el contenido sobre la herida hasta que no le quedó nada._

_El Drago gritó de dolor y se lanzó en picado hacia el suelo, trazando una espiral. El objeto que Tsuna había utilizado en la bestia no iba a matarla pero había cumplido su propósito. Las heridas en el lomo del Drago se curaron rápidamente y crecieron nuevas escamas de color azul aguamarina. Tan pronto como terminaron de formarse, Tsuna tomó las escamas recién regeneradas y las guardó en su bolsa. Con celeridad saltó de su montura y rodó por el suelo usando el momento del salto para ponerse de pie._

_Detrás de él, oyó como el monstruo se estrellaba y esperó que no fuese demasiado doloroso–no le gustaba cazar– pero por lo menos no estaba muerto._

_Ahora, su próxima parada era la _Foresta di Vermi_ o el Bosque de los Gusanos para encontrar la seda de un gusano de seda. Encontrar a uno era complicado. Solían quedarse en las partes más altas de los árboles. Pero lo que realmente necesitaba era la seda de su capullo. Estos sólo se encontraban en un lugar del bosque, y aun si tenías suerte, existían sólo un 25% de posibilidades de dar con ellos. Pero, tras haber hecho esta misión unas cuantas veces, conocía el camino de memoria. Y por casualidades del destino, el bosque en el que apareció era aquel que estaba buscando así que se ahorró el tener que andar hasta allí._

_El bosque era oscuro. Los árboles se alzaban hacia el cielo y tapaban cualquier resplandor que se atreviese a brillar. Era muy arriesgado adentrarse allí solo. Había un gran número de monstruos esperando para emboscarte en cualquier momento y para colmo, la oscuridad era casi completa, haciendo casi imposible el ver más allá de unos pocos pasos. Pero tras haber hecho esto millones de veces, Tsuna se movió entre la vegetación con facilidad, después de todo, la conocía como la palma de su mano._

_Se detuvo en un pequeño claro. Aunque el sol todavía era invisible, se podía ver un mar de capullos plateados brillantes colgados de las ramas. Debía de haber cientos adornando las hojas, cada uno reflejando la luz de sus compañeros. Era una vista hermosa, Tsuna debía admitirlo, pero no estaba aquí para admirarla._

_Avanzó hasta el más cercano y usó uno de sus puñales escondidos para separar un fino hilo. Cogió la punta y poco a poco desenredó el hilo del resto del capullo hasta que se encontró con dos buenos puñados de fina seda del objeto raro, _Seta Liscia.

_Guardando el hilo, Tsuna se dirigió a la ciudad más próxima para conseguir sus nuevos guantes personalizados. Y esta vez, haría que Bonifacio aumentase su durabilidad, para hacerlos indestructibles y que cuando entrase en la siguiente batalla, no le fallasen._

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

-Ah, ¿ya estás aquí? Pensaba que llegarías algo más tarde puesto que tienes clase en la vida real.

Tsuna dejó escapar un pequeño "um", al ser sacado de sus ensoñaciones de forma inesperada a la realidad frente a él (no la del mundo real, sino la realidad virtual)- Sí, me enganché al juego tan rápido como pude. ¿Has terminado con los guantes?

Bonifacio bufó- Pero por supuesto que sí, lo cierto es que los acabo de terminar, pensé que no lo preguntarías nunca. Me di cuenta de que estabas en babia hace un rato, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Bonifacio depositó los guantes naranjas sobre el mostrador. Todavía tenían el cristal azul en el centro que procedía de las Escamas de Drago y en lugar de un "X" plateada, era dorada. El guante que estaba hecho con la seda de Seta Liscia se había vuelto naranja atardecer con un naranja más claro creando un diseño de llamas en sus bordes.

-Vale, los he hecho de forma que tengan mucha durabilidad, debería ser mayor que la de los que tenías antes. También tienen la habilidad de soportar el calor justo como querías, incluso la llama más potente no podrá destruirlos.

-Genial, muchas gracias Bonifacio.

-Desde luego, Tsunayoshi, hasta la próxima.

El castaño abandonó la tienda y se dirigió a la zona central de la ciudad para encontrar alguna misión con la que matar el tiempo. Con cuidado se puso los guantes, flexionando los dedos de una mano para acostumbrarse a ellos. Por alguna razón los guantes eran cálidos al tacto. No un calor abrasador, sólo un calorcito reconfortante.

Tsuna paseó por las adoquinadas calles de la ciudad, disfrutando de la ligera brisa que hacía ondear a su capa. Como siempre, la ciudad estaba muy animada. Cotilleos, parloteos, risas, cuánto se te pudiese ocurrir.

Con nada urgente que hacer por el momento, Tsuna escuchó las conversaciones que se producían aquí y allí. Ninguna de ellas le resultó especialmente interesante. Excepto una.

_-¿Lo has oído?_

_-¿El qué?_

_-Ya sabes, ¿ese rumor circulando por ahí sobre un jugador que reta a cualquiera que le parezca fuerte a un duelo? No sólo eso, pero también ha derrotado a todos y cada uno de ellos, sin importar el talento que tuviesen._

_-¿En serio? Qué raro. Espero que no nos crucemos con ese tío, quiero decir, después de batirse con tantos jugadores fuertes él también tiene que ser bastante poderoso, ¿no?_

_-Sí, quizá deberíamos largarnos a la siguiente ciudad cuanto antes._

_-Estoy de acuerdo._

Tsuna mantuvo los oídos abiertos durante toda la conversación. Realmente le había llamado la atención. Personalmente, no le importaba si el jugador le retaba a él–le vendría bien la experiencia y hacía bastante que no se había enfrentado a un oponente de verdad. Pero tenía sus propios motivos para ello–no le gustaba ver a gente herida postrada a sus pies. Tembló sólo de pensarlo. Pero de todas formas, era un buen momento para probar sus nuevos guantes.

-Oye tú, ¡te reto a un duelo!

Hablando del rey de Roma.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara contra un chico de pelo blanco con ojos de un fiero verde bosque. Por alguna razón le resultaba familiar, pero no era capaz de saber por qué. Quizá lo recordaría más tarde.

-¡Oi, estoy hablando contigo, mocoso! –El otro gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

No estando realmente acostumbrado a este tipo de tratamiento en el juego, Tsuna tuvo que tragarse el "hiiee" que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Pero se forzó a permanecer impasible y declaró: "Acepto."

* * *

N/A.:

**Kaa-san- una forma de decir madre o mamá**

**Tou-san- una forma de decir padre o papá**

**Città di Inizi- Ciudad del Inicio **_(Town of Beginnings)_

**Percorso di Luce- Camino de la Luz **_(Path of Light)_**, el nombre del 17º mundo paralelo**

**Invertire- Invertir**_ (Reverse)_**, el nombre del 14º mundo paralelo**

**Drago- Dragón **_(Dragon)_

**Sangue del Serpente- Sangre de Serpiente **_(Blood of the Serpent)_

**Foresta di Vermi- Bosque de los Gusanos**_ (Forest of Worms)_

**Seta Liscia- Seda Fina **_(Smooth Silk)_

**Lo siento si os he liado con tanto italiano.**

**En lo que respecta a los nuevos guantes de Tsuna, sólo imaginad cómo eran antes de la mejora que hizo Talbot durante la Saga de la Herencia pero en lugar de negros, son naranjas. Tampoco tienen las palabras Vongola Famiglia atravesándoles porque en esta historia no hay mafia.**

**Si escucháis a las canciones de personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, lo cierto es que dicen "Oozora" para cielo en lugar de "Sora". Si queréis o todavía no habéis escuchado las canciones, escuchad la canción hecha por Tsuna llamada **_**Mamoru beki Mono**_**.**

**Vale, sé que parte de esta historia no concuerda exactamente con lo que tenía en el prólogo (como la creación de los guantes) pero no sabía cómo conectarlo correctamente así que eso…**

**Sólo para aclarar posibles confusiones futuras, Tsuna sí que mata a monstruos pero le cuesta hacerlo. También lucha contra otros jugadores pero es algo raro. No mata a otros jugadores, lo considera algo tabú incluso si no mueren en la vida real.**

**Daré más aclaraciones sobre los jugadores clasificados y sus tipos de llama más adelante.**

**Me he fijado en que un gran número de personas han mencionado **_**Sword Art Online**_** en sus comentarios así que diré lo siguiente: esta historia fue inspirada por SAO pero no seguirá la misma trama. (Si no habéis visto el anime, realmente os estáis perdiendo algo, así que recomiendo que vayáis a verlo).**

**Sé que esto suele ir antes de que empiece la historia pero personalmente no me gusta que esté ahí, soy más del tipo de "¡empieza con la historia de una vez!" así que lo pongo al final. En fin, tengo que agradecer a todos los que comentaron, me hicieron verdaderamente feliz- ¡tan feliz que sentí el impulso de contárselo a toda mi familia! Ni siquiera os hacéis una idea de cuantas veces he leído cada una. ¡Así que, gracias a SkyFlameLitMoon23, RagingTempestaCx, GattoV, SkyGem, mangopudding, MirageIceDragonSlayer, Vikky Plushie, Final Syai Lunar Generation, Esperanz, Dreamless-Sleep777, FireRaven99, ArcobalenoCanvas y Aira-Chama! ¡Y gracias a todos los que pusieron esta historia en **_**follows**_** o favoritos!**

**¡Y por último, felicitar a SkyFlameLitMoon23 por darme ideas absolutamente fantásticas para esta historia!**

* * *

**N/T.: **Bueno y gracias también a Ankoku No Ojou-sama, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, pinkus-pyon y KaiD23 por comentar en la traducción del prólogo, y a todos los que añadieron la versión española a _follows_ o favoritos. :)


	3. El Corazón de la Batalla

**Título original: "Sette Fiamme Mondiale"**

**Autor: Oozora no Hono**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.: No me ha dado tiempo a revisar el capítulo, así que si veis cualquier error no dudéis en decirlo, ¡gracias!**

* * *

Capítulo 2: El Corazón de la Batalla

**Declaración de derechos: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Mundo 17- Percorso di Luce_

Tan pronto como esas palabras abandonaron sus labios, Tsuna se arrepintió de ellas.

Una pantalla apareció frente a él en la que se leía:

_Arashi te ha retado a un duelo._

_Aceptar o Rechazar_

No podia echarse atrás ahora–ya había dicho que sí. No había vuelta atrás. Así que, sin mostrar ninguna reticencia ante su contrario, Tsuna pinchó en Aceptar.

_Reto aceptado_

Casi al instante una nueva pantalla apareció sobre sus cabezas. Bajo la palabra "Duelo" había números comenzando su cuenta atrás desde 30 segundos.

Tsuna saltó hacia atrás y se colocó en una pose ofensiva. Tenía sus guantes nuevos, la mano derecha en la empuñadura de una de sus espadas y el brazo izquierdo frente a él, listo para desatar cualquiera de sus dagas y lanzarla.

El jugador que le había retado tomó una postura más abierta. Tras golpetear unas cuantas ventanas, un arco y flecha aparecieron en sus manos. El arco era de un diseño exquisito, largo y curvado en una mezcla de rojo y dorado. El color principal era rojo –los brazos eran de este color, pero se fundían lentamente en dorado al llegar al apoyo de la flecha. Alrededor de él, se extendían cabezas de fénix color dorado. Los cuerpos de los fénix se extendían hacia fuera, las extremidades girando y retorciéndose como pequeños remolinos. En las puntas de la cuerda había otro fénix cuya cabeza, en lugar de ser dorada, era roja y sus cuerpos se extendían hacia dentro y fuera como los otros. Las flechas eran de oro puro con la punta y las plumas de un rojo brillante. En conjunto, parecía un arma letal–deslumbrante pero letal.

Tsuna se tensó conforme la cuenta atrás se acercó a cero. De pronto un fuerte 'bip' sonó a su alrededor.

_¡Comienzo!_

Varios jugadores les rodearon, dispuestos a observar la batalla en ciernes. Formaron un círculo, apenas dejando suficiente espacio para que los duelistas se enfrentasen. Eso le daba ventaja a Tsuna. Parecía que Arashi era mejor en las distancias largas. Probablemente era de la clase Tempesta o a lo mejor Fulmine pero su actitud indicaba un Tempesta hasta el final.

Tsuna midió la distancia entre ellos y calculó el tiempo que tardaría una flecha en alcanzarle. Tardaría unos 4 segundos. Perfecto.

Al tiempo que Arashi sacaba una flecha del carcaj, Tsuna se lanzó hacia delante, eliminando la distancia en 2 segundos.

El primero tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro y su guardia se relajó antes de que pudiese recuperar la compostura y usar el arco para golpear al rubio que se abalanzaba hacia él. Fue entonces cuando Tsuna se percató de la punta afilada del arco que casi podía sustituir a una espada. ¡Este tipo era muy astuto!

Tsuna saltó fuera de su alcance y de inmediato lanzó una daga con su izquierda. La oyó chocar con el arco de acero del arco y caer inofensivamente al suelo. Entrecerrando los ojos, Tsuna se movió de nuevo, esta vez usando la espada para comprobar la firmeza de la cuerda. Dio un tajo hacia abajo pero en lugar de cortar el hilo de apariencia débil; de nuevo fue repelido con un 'clang'.

Satisfecho con su descubrimiento, Tsuna saltó hacia atrás al tiempo que, todavía en el aire, devolvía la espada a su funda. El arco en sí estaba hecho de acero, probablemente de un _Acciaio Drago_ de alto nivel–un dragón con escamas de acero, un monstruo con una defensa muy elevada. La cuerda era probablemente _Di Cuore di Drago_ o Corazón de Dragón–una de las cosas más duras en este mundo paralelo. Arashi probablemente había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo como jugador buscando un arma como esa; no sólo estaba hecho de objetos raros, sino probablemente especializada por un mercader de élite como sus X-guantes.

Algunos silbidos cortaron el aire acompañados por puños elevados al aire y gritos. ¿Iba a comenzar la pelea de verdad? La multitud vitoreó con alegría, sonando como el poderoso rugido de un monstruo que casi hizo que Tsuna perdiese la concentración, ¿no podían ser más silenciosos?

Por el momento, Arashi tenía ventaja. Era nivel 19 con una arma fuerte y buena tanto en corta como en larga distancia, por no hablar de la defensa. Mostraba las cualidades de un Tempesta pero había otras mezcladas. Como Pioggia y Fulmine. El tipo era intrigante–pero eso sólo hacía la batalla más excitante. Después de todo, cuando luchaba, Tsuna prefería a alguien que supusiese un verdadero reto.

Pero eso sólo en el mundo virtual. No en el mundo real.

Todavía frunciendo el ceño, Arashi por fin habló- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Date prisa y lucha! –preparó arco y flecha y disparó- _¡Temporale Selvaggio!_

La flecha voló hacia delante, directamente a su cara. Estaba cubierta por un aura roja, pero se podía ver electricidad verde brillando a su alrededor.

Tsuna la esquivó pero no pudo evitar que le rozara la mejilla, dejando tras de sí un hilillo de sangre. Tsuna todavía llevaba su capa y la cabeza cubierta pero cuando la flecha silbó a su lado, se llevó consigo la capucha, revelando su rostro a los curiosos.

Arashi contuvo el aliento, con una expresión de asombro en la cara- ¡T… Tú!

Tsuna se sorprendió; no esperaba que este tipo le reconociese. Aunque, sí que tenía la corazonada de que le había visto antes… Espera, ¿cuál era el nombre de ese nuevo estudiante de intercambio? ¿Hayate? No, eso no era. ¿Era Hayato?

Tsuna contuvo el aliento- ¿Gokudera Hayato? –preguntó, todavía no muy convencido. Pero si lo era, este Gokudera teniél el pelo blanco en lugar de plateado y sus ojos eran de un verde más oscuro. Pero todavía tenía el corte de pelo al estilo de un pulpo.

Sobreponiéndose, Gokudera o Arashi dejó escapar un pequeño- Tch. Eres ese perdedor de mi clase. No me puedo creer que esté luchando contigo.

A su alrededor la multitud jadeó. Qué batalla tan interesante, ¡los jugadores incluso se conocían!

El rubio se sintió como si una de las flechas de Gokudera le hubiese atravesado el pecho. Esto era precisamente el porqué de que mantuviese su identidad en secreto. Nadie creería que el llamado 'Dame-Tsuna', el perdedor de la clase, jugaría a este juego ni mucho menos que pudiese pelear. A pesar del dolor creciente, por alguna razón empezó a cabrearse. Lucharía contra este tío para demostrarle que no era un perdedor. Era tan capaz como cualquier otro. ¡Lucharía como si su vida dependiese de ello!

Vaya, me pregunto de donde salió eso último.

Por suerte, nadie de entre el público parecía ser de su escuela. Casi había tenido suerte por una vez. Ahora, poniéndose serio, Tsuna se ajustó los guantes. Era el momento de ver lo que las modificaciones de Bonifacio había conseguido.

Concentrándose, Tsuna cerró los ojos y recondujo su fuerza hacia los guantes. Era el momento de revelar el poder de un jugador de la clase Cielo.

_"Cielo: Attaco Speciale. Fiamma del Cuore!"_

Un poderoso estallido de llamas color naranja claro emergió de los guantes. El fuego se elevó y retorció de forma salvaje–exactamente iguales a sus sentimientos en ese momento, fuera de control– cargando hacia su oponente que estaba paralizado en el sitio de miedo, incapaz de decidir qué hacer.

Uups.

Tsuna sabía que su ataque dependía en función de su estado de ánimo, Por eso lo llamaba _Fiamma del Cuore-_ Y ahora mismo, parecía que iba a doler. Por lo que sabía, a lo mejor incluso matar. Y Tsuna no quería que eso pasase. Había cometido un grave error usando ese ataque cuando sabía cómo se encontraba. Entonces fue cuando tomó una decisión desesperada.

Usando sus llamas naranjas para incrementar todavía más su velocidad, Tsuna se lanzó hacia donde Gokudera seguía parado como un tonto. Pero ahora no era momento para bromas. Embistió a Gokudera lanzándole al suelo y escudándole con su propio cuerpo. Sintió la explosión ardiente justo sobre ellos, sintió como le quemaba la piel una vez su capa negra fue destruida.

El rubio retorció la cara de dolor. No era una experiencia placentera el ser freído por un ataque de alto nivel. _No_ era muy feliz en este instante.

Detrás de ellos, muchos jugadores contuvieron el aliento ante este giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Por qué se sacrificaría un jugador ante su propio ataque en medio de la batalla? ¿Es que no quería ganar? Observaron la escena en ciernes con los ojos abiertos y respiración entrecortada.

Una vez las llamas se disiparon, Tsuna se levantó temblando de encima de Gokudera y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio, indeciso. Quizá debería sacar una poción de su inventario por si Gokudera estaba herido. Podía pensar en sí mismo más adelante.

-Es… Estoy b…bien –tartamudeó Gokudera, su acción opuesta a su actitud previa.

-Lo siento, perdí un poco el control. Esto es culpa mía, no debería haber usado ese ataque –Tsuna se rascó la nuca nerviosamente a pesar del dolor. Pero trató de ocultarlo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Gokudera.

-Perdona, pero ¿qué?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con más fuerza

-Oh. Bueno, fue culpa mía así que…

-¡Quiero decir que por qué me salvaste?

Tsuna bajó la vista para mirar a Gokudera a los ojos antes de tratar de levantarse, llevándole consigo. Tsuna suspiró- Porque me dio por ahí. Ese ataque probablemente te habría matado de un golpe si no hubiese intervenido.

-Podías haberme dejado morir. Nadie se muere de verdad de todas formas –murmuró Gokudera amargamente, mostrando años de dolor y tristeza en su tono.

-¡Pero eso no es cierto! –exclamó Tsuna indignado- Creo que matar a alguien en el juego es equivalente a matarle en la vida real. En el juego hay sangre, y dolor. Los cuerpos se enfrían antes de ser transportados a la ciudad. Tienen sentimientos y emociones. Experimentan la muerte, sólo para regresar y sentirla de nuevo. ¡Aun así mueren!

Apabullado, Gokudera observó al rubio, su ceño siendo reemplazado por una expresión de duda. Este chico… estaba declarando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos y parecían tan inocentes que no pudo evitar sentir tristeza–una emoción de la que había tratado de deshacerse hacía mucho.

Igualando la sorpresa de Gokudera, la multitud comenzó a murmurar en respuesta al discurso que había dado el joven rubio. Había muchas opiniones diversas pero no podían evitar el maravillarse ante la forma en que el rubio se preocupaba por jugadores que probablemente ni siquiera conocía.

-Lo siento –con esas dos palabras, Gokudera bajó la vista al suelo, mientras sentimientos desconocidos amenazaban con surgir.

-No pasa nada, como dije es culpa mía ¿ne? –Tsuna sonrió amablemente al adolescente peli-blanco.

Gokudera levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos, incapaz de decir palabra.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres unirte a mi equipo? Normalmente no querría hacerlo porque voy por libre pero me parece que sería un buen cambio el hacer uno por esta vez. ¿Tú también vas solo, no es así?

Gokudera asintió tontamente. Por fin, alguien le había aceptado. Quizá podrían ser amigos…

Una pequeña pantalla apareció de pronto. _Oozora te invita a unirte a su equipo. ¿Aceptas o rechazas la invitación?_

Gokudera le dio a _aceptar_ y una pantalla nueva apareció frente al rubio. _¿Cuál es el nombre de tu equipo? _De pronto, una idea se formó en su mente–¡era perfecto!

A su alrededor la gente susurraba y murmuraba algo descontenta por el cambio de atmósfera en el duelo. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta los dos jugadores de que todavía estaba en marcha? Todavía no se había declarado un ganador, ¡deberían seguir luchando y dejar esos rollos para luego!

Tsuna le seguía dando vueltas a la cabeza. No sabía cómo llamar a su equipo. Nunca se le había dado bien el poner nombre a las cosas de todas formas–

-¡Ya sé! –gritó Gokudera de pronto, su actitud completamente opuesta a la de hacía un momento- Deberíamos llamarlo 'Vongola X' como el primer equipo que completó Sette Fiamme Mondiale. ¡Y yo te llamaré 'Juudaime' porque sé que te convertirás en el décimo en conquistar los 100 mundos!

-¿E-eeeh? –Tsuna sólo pudo observar al peli-blanco con la boca abierta. Tenía que admitirlo; era mejor que nada de lo que se le pudiera ocurrir a él. Y lo cierto es que la idea no estaba nada mal… -Es una idea genial, Arashi–¿o debería llamarte Gokudera-kun?

-¡Cualquier cosa vale, Juudaime! –Gokudera de pronto le miraba como un cachorrito perdido, incluso parecía tener una cola moviéndose…

-Entonces te llamaré Gokudera-kun. Y en serio, no tienes que llamarme Juudaime. Creo que Tsuna vale.

-¡NO! Juudaime es Juudaime –Gokudera dijo tercamente, haciendo que el otro sudase.

A lo mejor más adelante cambiaba de idea, o eso esperaba Tsuna. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más puesto que un dolor agudo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Ah sí, esas heridas, lo había olvidado.

El dolor hizo que el rubio se doblase y cayese al suelo, jadeando. ¿Por qué no le había dolido antes? Quizá simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndose amigo de Gokudera como para darse cuenta.

La multitud a su alrededor no sabía qué hacer. ¿Iba se jugador a morir? ¿Iba a ganar el otro? Algunos de los jugadores incluso le habían cogido un cierto cariño al rubito y temían lo que fuese a ocurrir.

El dolor era insoportable, la oscuridad se hacía con sus sentidos, todo su cuerpo agonizaba. En la lejanía podía oír a Gokudera gritando un preocupado "¡Juudaime!" pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para mantener los ojos abiertos. Sintió una mano áspera pero cálida y reconfortante entre las suyas. ¿Era ese también Gokudera? No lo sabía, estaba demasiado cansado. La pelea le había agotado, otra muy Buena razón por la que evitaba luchar. Siempre se despertaba en el mundo real con agujetas. ¿Quizá debería dormir? Sí, eso sonaba bien. El dolor probablemente se habría ido mañana tras una buena noche de descanso…

* * *

**Hola a todos, me acabo de dar cuenta de que estaba llamando a Tsuna "castaño" cuando tiene el pelo dorado en el juego. Así que en este capítulo lo he cambiado a rubio cuando está en el juego. ¡Lo siento si os he confundido! ¿Y soy yo o parece que este capítulo ha sido muy apresurado y algo soso?**

**En mis historias, yo no digo palabrotas así que cualquier personaje que jure un montón puede no hacerlo tanto en mis fics. Si lo hacen usaré asteriscos ****** como esos con la primera y la última letra. ¡Perdón!**

**Reglas de un duelo: un jugador reta a alguien a un duelo. Puedes aceptar o rechazar la petición. Si aceptas, aparece una pantalla más grande sobre las cabezas de los jugadores con la palabra Duelo y un reloj. El duelo comienza tras una cuenta atrás de 30 segundos. Entonces el reloj comienza a correr una vez más, esta vez cronometrando la pelea. Un duelo termina cuando un jugador muere, es incapaz de continuar o se rinde. El ganador consigue un objeto raro y dinero. El perdedor vuelve a la ciudad de inicio. No se permite hacer trampas y los que las hagan serán automáticamente descalificados.**

**Partes del arco: El apoyo de la flecha****es donde descansa la punta del arco cuando lo preparas para disparar. Los brazos son la parte superior e inferior donde comienza a arquearse. La cuerda es con lo que tiras de la flecha hacia atrás; se extiende del brazo superior al inferior.**

**Partes de la flecha: las plumas son la cosa en forma de banderita al final del arco. La cabeza es la punta afilada al principio del arco**

**Todo el crédito de la descripción del arco es de sunrise-oasis. Si queréis, echadle un vistazo al dibujo del arco que he usado como arma de Gokudera, está en devianart en sunrise - oasis . deviantart art / Ruby - Bow - Fire - Opal - Arrow - 107042568 sin los espacios.**

**Arashi- Tormenta **_(Storm)_** en japonés**

**Acciaio Drago- Dragón de Acero **_(Steel Dragon)_

**Di Cuore di Drago- Corazón de Dragón **_(Dragon Heartstring)_

**Temporale Selvaggio-Temporal Salvaje **(_Wild Thunderstorm),_** un ataque creado por Gokudera donde recubre una fleche en llamas de la tormenta y el rayo.**

**Cielo: Attaco Speciale- Cielo: Ataque especial **_(Sky: Special Attack)_

**Fiamma del Cuore- Llama del Corazón **_(Flame of the Heart)_**, un ataque creado por Tsuna que cambia en función de las emociones del usuario. Cuando está enfadado, las llamas son fieras y poderosas. Cuando está tranquilo, no son tan fuertes como cuando está furioso. Cuando está triste, son débiles e inestables.**

**Justo como en el canon, Gokudera tiene el poder de todas las llamas salvo niebla y cielo. Oh, y sí, las llamas aparecen en esta historia. Las llamas son algo así como magia compartida a lo largo del mundo virtual.**

**A Sakura Moon: Puede haber un número ilimitado de jugadores en cada asociación **_(guild)_**, pero la cantidad máxima sería alrededor de los 200 o así. Explicaré los tipos de llama más adelante.**

**¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron o añadieron esta historia a favoritos o alertas!**


End file.
